


Happy

by payback16



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payback16/pseuds/payback16
Summary: set november 30, 2017 | this is a work of fiction





	Happy

The bar is a kaleidoscope of colors, Christmas lights and shiny ornaments dripping from every surface. The sounds of chatter and laughter nearly drown out the Christmas carols that spill from the speakers. It’s a small venue, not affording anyone a semblance of personal space. She tells herself this in an effort to justify why her body is so tightly pressed up against someone other than her husband. In truth, it’s because she’s let far too much time go by since feeling his muscular form surround her.

This very moment is all she has thought about since she decided to come to the party. When she broke the news to Peter that she’d be skipping his event on behalf of the foundation, this is what she thought about. And being in Chris’ arms now made her husband’s passive aggressive antics the past week more than worth it.

She knows she should probably be careful, every raised iPhone a loaded gun. But she can’t help herself. The way his strong arms curve around her and how the slope of her breasts fit against his muscular chest feels too good to be wrong. That’s been true for the last twenty years. It’s gotten them into trouble a few times, but in the middle of the crowded makeshift dance floor she thinks they can get away with it.

What they most definitely can’t get away with, is Chris’ hands making their way down to her ass.

“Save that for later, Meloni,” She groans in his ear as she feels him getting hard against her hip.

"I need you."

"You'll have me."

"No. Now.”

"Fuck. Can we.... I don't... where?" And while she’d like to pretend this is totally out of character, if she had a dollar for the number of times they’ve snuck away somewhere to fuck, she wouldn’t need to work another day in her life.

"Bathroom," He whispers, his breath making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. "I'll meet you there."

Pulling herself away from his arms, she looks around, more out of habit than genuine concern. No one seems to be paying her much attention, something she’s definitely not used to, but she can’t say she isn’t grateful that it makes it much easier for her sneak off unnoticed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s a small restroom, just two stalls and one sink. Examining her appearance in the mirror, she brushes her bangs from one side to the other, but they still didn’t look quite right. Her lips push out in a pout of sorts and she settles on just mussing them up a bit. They’ll be sweaty and stuck to her forehead pretty soon anyway, she thinks with a smirk.

She knew he assumed that she’d be going to Peter’s event tonight, but after the last six months, it was time for her to make some big gestures to prove she really was his and his alone. The look on his face when she snuck up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder is one she won’t forget for a long time. It was the kind of joy she hadn’t seen from him in years.

Ever since he left the show and moved to LA, their relationship had taken a serious hit. Instead of sixteen hours together all day every day, touching and teasing and tasting in between takes, they saw each other for a few hours every couple of weeks, granted they were in the same city and could both sneak away to make time for each other. The distance created a kind of tension that she couldn’t explain, but she hated the way it felt.

A rapping on the bathroom door interrupts her thoughts. She recognizes the pattern from the thousands of times she’s heard it against her trailer. Just the sound sends tingles down her spine. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, but the thrill is still there. She slowly turns the knob, only to be met with a devilish grin. The one she’s loved for so long she hardly remembers a time before he could get her to do almost anything just by whipping it out. In a second, his large frame slips through the door, locking it behind him before his hands are on her.

He walks her backwards until her ass meets the wall. His mouth finds her neck, mirroring the pecks she’d given him during their first embrace of the evening. But Chris doesn’t stop at just a few closed-mouth kisses, sucking at her pulse point and tasting what is so uniquely Mariska.

“Chrissss,” she moans, her head falling to the side, baring more of her skin to his hungry mouth. His lips are sucking hard, no doubt in an effort to mark her, and if she has to wear turtlenecks every day for the next few weeks, it’s worth it for the way he makes her feel. They haven’t had sex in months, and if she’s being honest, she was ready to go from the moment she laid eyes on him, but Chris doesn’t seem to be in a rush.

He pulls back and brings his eyes to hers, blue staring into brown. Reaching up, he tucks her hair behind her ear. She casts her eyes downward, uncomfortable with his stare. She’s fresh from a fourteen hour day of filming and not wearing any makeup. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers before leaning forward to capture her lips once more.

Bolstered by his breathy words, her nimble fingers make quick work of his shirt. She briefly imagines tearing the material from his broad chest, hearing the buttons skitter across the floor, but she knows when this rendezvous is over they have to go back out into the real world. Once his skin is bared to her, she runs her palms over his pecs, feeling the tight muscles underneath. She pushes the shirt off his shoulders and he slips his arms out, turning to hang the garment over the top of the stall. While his back is to her, Mariska drops to her knees, going to work on his pants before he can say anything.

He's not wearing any underwear, he never does, so once his jeans are open, she reaches for his hardness. Her fingers wrap around him and she looks up, giving him a impish smile before bringing her tongue to meet the underside of his cock.

"Rish. Ohh...” He groans, one hand pressed against the wall to hold himself steady and the other buried in her long brown locks.

She wraps her lips around his tip, her cheeks hollowing out as she starts to suck. Chris lets out a deep moan, and slams his hand against the wall. She loves it when he loses control under her ministrations. It sends a surge of power through her veins. No one else can manipulate this man the way that she can.

“Fuck. Mmm…” She can tell he’s trying not to let their fellow partygoers in on exactly what is transpiring behind closed doors and even though he’s had plenty of experience, he’s always struggled with keeping quiet when she takes him as far down her throat as he can go.

Mariska moans with his cock deep in her throat and the vibrations are like shockwaves, electrifying his whole body. The hand that’s knotted in her hair tightens, his fingers digging into her scalp and when she twirls her tongue around the tip, his hips thrust forward, but she takes all of it. All of him. Her mind is flooded with the memories of her mouth around him in dressing rooms and trailers, Stabler’s dress pants around his ankles, his faux wedding ring getting caught in her hair.

No other woman has ever been able to take him as deeply, but their bodies were made for each other. His breath hitches and he feels his muscles tensing. He’s so close to the edge and almost completely out of control. But before he falls, he tugs on her hair, pulling her off of him.

“I want to come inside you,” he answers her questioning look. His hands pull her up to stand and go to work on removing her clothes. With each piece of fabric he pulls from her body, his mouth moves to taste the newly exposed skin.

She lifts her leg, wrapping it around his hip. Their lips move together as his hand glides up and down her thigh, coming to rest on her ass and squeezing. “Ohh,” she breathes out, the words falling into his mouth. Chris tucks his free hand under her other thigh and lifts her from the ground, holding her between himself and the wall. Taking his cock and lining it up with her entrance, he slams inside of her, knowing she’d be plenty wet and open.

“Shit!”

“Shhh…” he whispers into her neck as he places kisses haphazardly across her skin.

“Harder,” she whines, raking her nails down his back, not caring if she leaves her own marks on his form. Chris brings his lips up to meet hers and she kisses him hungrily, greedily, taking everything he has to offer.

They move together, Chris’ hips bumping hers with each quick, but powerful, thrust. Every so often, at just the right angle, his pubic bone knocks against her clit. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together echo over the gasps and sighs that fall from their lips.

His eyes are taking in every inch of her and while she’s sure the shitty bathroom lighting isn’t doing her middle-aged body any favors, he doesn’t seem to notice. As soon as she opens her mouth, she feels his hand around her throat, his fingers digging in with just the right amount of pressure as his mouth cover hers. Their tongues move together, lips and teeth biting, sucking, kissing. She can feel him start to apply pressure to her windpipe. The more lightheaded she gets, the wetter she becomes. It's something she would never trust anyone else to do and she knows that's exactly why Chris loves it. It reminds them both who she belongs to.

“You like this?” He growls low into her mouth, staring directly into her eyes. Her face is flushed and sweaty. Her bangs, as predicted, are sticking to her warm, wet skin.

The only response she can manage is an ever so slight nod of her head. With his hand restricting her airway, she will come harder and faster than usual. This was something they discovered a few years into their relationship though she could count on two hands the number of times they’ve done it. His grip remains tight on her throat as they continue kissing and just when she thinks she might pass out, his hand falls away. Oxygen floods her system. Chris mouth finds the spot behind her ear that drives her absolutely insane as his hands move to her breasts, one rubbing, the other pinching a dark pink bud. Only her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and the pressure of the wall behind her keep her from falling.

The combined sensations Chris is invoking wreak havoc on her body, tears falling from her eyes as she cries out in pleasure. A couple more thrusts and Mariska comes, her entire body shuddering. Her nails dig painfully into the soft skin at the back of Chris’ neck as she clenches around his cock repeatedly, drawing his own release from him.

Chris groans loudly, her name escaping his lips as he lets go as well, his warmth spilling inside of her before he leans forward and and collapses against her. His head finds its place in the curve of her neck and he plants gentle kisses on her damp skin as their breathing starts to regulate.

Slowly, she unhooks her legs from around him and he helps her place her feet gently on the ground, his cock slipping from her. They share a few more soft, gentle kisses as their hands roam each other’s bodies lazily, not wanting the moment to end. On the other side of the door lies professionalism, responsibility, obligations, family life, all the things that have separated them. But in here, it’s only the two of them. Their own little world.

Eventually they pull away, turning to pick up their discarded garments and redress quietly. It seems like sex is the only way they can truly communicate anymore. Words are so complicated and twisted, holding secret meanings and false hopes. But fucking? It’s so simple. They know exactly what the other needs. How much to give and take. Mariska is pulling her sweater back over her head when she hears him. “Hey, Rish?”

“Yeah?” She asks, pulling her hair out from around her neck.

“Thanks for coming tonight,” he smirks, winking. 


End file.
